1. Field of the Invention
Umbilical surgical scissors to cut and clamp off the umbilical cord following birth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the medical field there are currently many instruments, both permanent and reusable, and disposable, that perform the cutting function. There also exists clamps, both permanent and reusable, and disposable in the medical field, for clamping onto structures to hold, stop the flow of, or perform any such clamping function. In particular, during the birth process, it becomes necessary to separate the newborn from the umbilical cord to which it is attached. This is currently done by clamping of two sections of the cord in close proximity to each other and then cutting it. Any blood and/or body fluids contained within the cord between the two clamps will fall, drip, splatter out away from the cut and could adhere to medical personnel in the adjacent area.
In addition to individual simple cutting and clamping devices, there exists clamping and cutting devices for simultaneously clamping and cutting a material comprising two separable clamping devices assembled in side-by-side abutting relation with the abutting sides of the clamping devices being provided with cooperating releasable means holding them in abutting relation. There exists cutting shears having a gripping device for holding an item to be cut including cooperating jaw members mounted on the cutting blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,208 describes a clamping and cutting means for simultaneously clamping and cutting a material comprising two separable clamping devices assembled in side-by-side abutting relation with the abutting sides of the clamping devices being provided with cooperating releasable means holding them in abutting relation. Each clamping device comprises a pair of elongated clamping elements having a hinged connection at one end with the elements with cooperating clamping faces and latch means at the other end for holding the elements in clamping relation. Cooperating finger-piece means on the clamping devices extend the full width of the side-by-side clamping devices on the exterior thereof whereby pressure applied thereto will simultaneously move the two clamping devices into clamping relation. A knife means formed on one of the clamping devices projects above the clamping face of the element and into cooperative relation with a slot formed in the other clamping element whereby material disposed between the elements of the clamping device will be severed incident to the clamping thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,058 shows a cutting shear having a gripping device for holding an item to be cut including cooperating jaw members mounted on the cutting blades. One jaw member is fixed to one blade and the other jaw member is slidably and pivotally supported relative to the other blade and biased by a spring toward the one jaw member and against the one jaw member when the shear is closed. The jaw members being aligned with or coplanar of the cutting edges on the blades when the shear is opened fully.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,084 teaches a pair of scissors with pincher-clip to control the opening angle when opened and the locking of the scissors when closed. The scissors with pincher-clip can achieve its function by moving on one side. The limitation of its opening is achieved by a 0-shaped buckle that connects to the spring coils on one side and a long groove of the handle on the other side. Following the opening of the pair of scissors, the 0-shape buckle moves up and down in the long groove, thus controlling the opening angle of the pair of scissors by the distance between the spring coils and the pivot and locking the pair of scissors when it is closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,559 describes a cutting blade of rose-gripping shears cooperating with an angle comprising an clamping plate resting against the anvil in the closed position movable together with the cutting blade. The clamping piece can move backwards under spring action in order to hold a cut stem between the clamping plate and the anvil. The spring urging of the clamping piece is obtained by a spring arm which extends in an arcuate section around the swivel pin between the shear arms and comes against a mounting plate which is connected, fixed for rotation, to the gripping lever of the cutting blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,774 shows a cutting device for cutting tubing including a first and second elongated handle member pivotally secured together at one end so that the handle members are movable relative to each other between an open and closed position. Semicircular and facing recesses are formed along the inner side of the handle members which correspond in shape to the outer periphery of the plastic tubing which is to be cut. With the plastic tubing between the handle members, the handle members are closed clamping the tubing between the semi-circular recesses. A cutting blade is pivotally secured to one of the handle members so that the cutting blade can be moved across the handle members to cut the tubing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,622 teaches an apparatus comprising an upper jaw including a concave recess cooperating with a coaxially aligned planar surface wherein a bottom jaw provides a cooperating planar clamping surface to cooperate with the upper clamping surface and to effect a severing of a suture and the like secured between the upper and lower jaws.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,145 describes a hair parting and grasping cutter for parting, grasping, lifting and cutting a person's hair conveniently by one hand operation comprising a frame, an upper shear, an upper shear casing and a lower shear. The elongated upper and lower portions of the frame each comprises in sequence of a front portion, an arm portion with a slot, a handle portion and a spring portion which is joined to a rear end of the frame, so as to be closed each other to grasp the hair by the squeezing strength of a user's hand onto the handle portions. The sharp ended front portions are inserted to the hair to part the desired section of the hair. The upper shear casing is fixedly attached to the upper arm portion within the upper slot and the upper shear is pivotably attached to near the front end of the upper shear casing. A spring strip to force the upper shear upwardly and an upperwall to stop the upper shear are one-piece body with the upper shear casing. The lower shear is fixedly attached to the lower arm portion within the lower slot. An actuator pivotably attached to the rear of the upper shear has a spring strip projected from an upperwall of the actuator to force the rear end of the actuator downwardly. By pressing the top of the actuator with a tip of a finger of the same hand, the blade cutting edges of the shears are contacted and overlapped each other to cut the hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,875 shows a surgical tool fashioned from scissors having an attached cam member for moving along the lateral face of one scissor member thereby crushing skin position between the cam and lateral face which seals veins and arteries along the crushed line. Scissor action follows the crushing action and severs skin along the crushed line instantaneously.